


Hot Stuff

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bets & Wagers, Bruce is in for a ride, Community: trope_bingo, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, going back to Ms. Romanov, she was no clichéd teenage girl which is why her best friend, one Mr. Loki Odinson, found it a little disturbing when Natasha came up to him during lunch one afternoon and started the conversation with, “So, do you know Tony Stark? He’s kind of cute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bets or Wagers square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is Mine! Kind of, it's also a song by Donna Summers and an album by The Killers!   
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)

Natasha Romanov was many things, but a matchmaker she was not. She could shoot a moving target with her eyes closed, but relationship advice she did not impart. It’s not like she was some kind of gossiping teenage girl.

Clint Barton would beg to differ though, if you were to ask him he would say that Natasha acts like _his kind of teenage girl_ well enough, if that wasn’t weird and vague enough he would add a wink at the end to make it even more creepy. This is why no one ever asks Clint Barton anything (even the teachers, though that may be because he’s mostly sleeping in class and it takes fifteen minutes to wake him up).

But, going back to Ms. Romanov, she was no clichéd teenage girl which is why her best friend, one Mr. Loki Odinson, found it a little disturbing when Natasha came up to him during lunch one afternoon and started the conversation with, “So, do you know Tony Stark? He’s kind of cute.” 

Instead of enquiring about her mental health, Loki decided to watch how the conversation played out; it turned out to be thirty minutes off “Did you know Tony Stark has his own lab?” and “I think I’ve seen Tony checking you out in the hallways.”. By the end of it, Loki was sure he knew more about Tony Stark than he’d care to know. When they left for Chemistry after break, neither of them noticed Bruce Banner staring at them from across the courtyard.

At the other end of the school, Tony Stark was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Clint Barton was in his school designated lab, let alone wonder who the hell this guy Loki was that Clint had just spent the past thirty minutes going on about.

Later that day while dropping Natasha home Clint asked her why she decided to be so direct, subtlety was Natasha’s middle name and the fact that she’d chosen to be so outright was confusing her boyfriend.

Natasha sighed and turned to face Clint in the car, “I don’t want Loki to give this up later because he thought he was manipulated into it.”

Clint was looking out the window at a dog chasing a cat, but he turned back after hearing what Natasha said, “You think it will work out?” he asked.

Natasha leaned over and patted Clint’s shoulder, “Have I ever taken a bet I didn’t believe in?”

***

Loki walked back home after school confused, wondering who this Tony Stark and why he hadn’t heard of him before. It took him only 10 minutes to weasel the information out of an unsuspecting Thor who informed Loki in detail about all of Tony Stark’s exploits (which included, but were not exclusive to the entire cheerleading squad. Guys included.).

Huh, Loki thought, why did Natasha fail to mention all those things?

Tony Stark didn’t have an elder brother to turn to when he needed information on his classmates, but he did have an AI who could hack into the school database and tell him all about Loki Odinson, including how many times he’d gotten in detention last month in that perv Mr. Stanley’s class for arguing with the teacher (Tony was secretly impressed, he was the only other student to get detention for that reason). 

***

The next day in every class when the teacher would do roll call, Tony paid special attention; if only Tony and Loki had any classes together. Across the hallway, in another class, Loki was doing the same thing.

***

The day after that, while walking down the hallway with Natasha, Loki didn’t scoff ignore her when she pointed Tony out while going on about his love for Aviators; he did ignore her, but only because he was too busy staring at Tony Stark. 

When Clint pointed out Loki to Tony during lunch, Tony couldn’t help but stare; he was nothing like the way Tony had imagined he would be, not that Tony had been spending a lot of time thinking about what Loki Odinson would look like.

***

Three days after that, during lunch, a certain Mr. Tony Stark decided he was done with staring from afar and grabbed his tray to go sit with the object of his attention, Mr Loki Odinson. If only someone had warned him that Loki didn’t appreciate strangers coming up to him and asking, “How’s it going hot stuff?”

Tony was not to be reminded by Clint at every quiet moment they had during classes that it was the best lunch period he’d ever had. Tony would beg to differ, but only because he was the one with spaghetti in his hair and milk on his shoes; Clint’s sure he Tony would have found it hilarious had he not been involved. On the other side of school, Natasha sighed and decided she’d let them try on their own for too long, it was time she stepped in.

The next morning, Tony Stark was awoken at the ungodly hour of 7 am by a certain girl he knew to be Clint Barton’s girlfriend. Tony would have protested being woken up early enough to see the sun rise, but she’d always scared the living shit out of him. And besides, she was here to talk about something he’d been worrying about the entire night – How to seduce Loki Odinson? (Not that he would ever admit even thinking about it out loud, but you only had to check his google history to know for sure “ _How to seduce hot guys who don’t like being called Hot?”)_

When Bruce Banner confronted Natasha in school that day, after having witnessed Tony put a wrapped gift in Loki’s locker, about cheating on the bet she replied and said he had no proof. For all he knew she and Tony had been doing the nasty. When he countered that she would never do that to Clint, she said, “Well, maybe he was there with us.” On seeing the flustered look on Mr. Banner’s face Natasha decided what she wanted her prize for winning the bet to be.

***

Loki was not impressed, nope, he most certainly wasn’t. Even though he was wearing the cologne and the t shirt which said, “ _The name’s bond. Covalent Bond_.” and he really didn’t think was awesome but was only wearing because he liked the colour.  Tony Stark would have to do more to impress him, he couldn’t just win Loki over with his stupid smile and avaitors and that way of talking he had like he was awesome and couldn’t care less what people think about him (Loki _did not_ have a thing for people with big ego’s. And it really didn’t have anything to do with how dominating they could be. It’s not like Loki was into _that_.)

Tony didn’t know why he was enjoying being snubbed by Loki so much. Maybe it had to do with the chase. He’d never been rejected before. Ever. Have you _seen_ him? Which is why he found this refreshing, it was a change he hadn’t even known he was waiting for.

A month and when they still they didn’t show any sign of moving forward, Natasha once again decided to step in. It wasn’t that difficult, all she had to do was Clint’s friend Phil to flirt with Loki a little, or a lot, whatever, while making sure Tony was watching from across the field. Though she wouldn’t admit it, Clint can testify that watching Tony drag Loki (who was looking at the hand on his arm, probably bruising him by the strong grip which most certainly didn’t make certain parts of his boy get excite) by the arm into his car after punching Phil and snarling, “Tony Stark doesn’t share what’s his, Coulson.” did it for Natasha, he swears they hadn’t been so passionate since the day they’d gone to see The Hobbit.

***

A week later Tony Stark threw a party to announce Loki Odinson as his official boyfriend and then proceeded to push him up against the wall and make out with him in everyone present ( ~~As if staking his claim.~~ Loki did not think that at all!). Natasha enjoyed the view for a while and then grabbed Clint and pulled him around the house till she found Bruce Banner. She walked up to him and said, “I’ve come to claim my prize.”

The next day in school, almost everybody confirmed they saw Natasha Romanov pull Clint Barton and Bruce Banner into one of the many bedrooms of Stark Manor. They didn’t come out till the morning, all three of them grinning.

 

 


End file.
